


Like a Good Girl

by missfesterworth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfesterworth/pseuds/missfesterworth
Summary: Sometimes even a good girl needs reminding who is in charge....
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Other(s), Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 204





	Like a Good Girl

It had been decided that she was to be given maintenance spankings.

They took place once a week without fail on Wednesday evening after classes, and were to remind her who was in charge, and to behave herself, and what happened to naughty girls that misbehaved.

Now well versed in the procedure she stood in front of his desk, robe off and neatly folded on a chair at the front of the room. Hands behind her back, feet shoulder width apart and toes pointed out, head held high.

He was sat on the straight-backed chair behind the desk, the usual spot where the majority of her spankings took place. Often she found her mind wandering during class as she glanced towards his area of the room, remembering herself in that same space only bare-bottomed over his knee getting a sound spanking for Merlin-only-knew-what. If only her classmates knew. It made it difficult to concentrate at times, but she did her best, knowing what lay in store for her if she dared turn in less than perfect work.

‘Come here and take your spanking like a good girl.’

His melodious voice broke through the chaotic tumble of her thoughts and she began to move automatically around the desk to stand at his side. ‘Good girls don’t get spankings,’ she murmured to herself as she got into position over his lap, bottom high and suddenly very vulnerable. Her hands gripped the wooden chair legs as she’d done countless times before, but this time for support rather than holding on for dear life as normally happened when she was being punished. Anything to keep her hand from flying back and trying to divert the blows. It was an exercise in futility. He’d only pin it to her back and carry on twice as hard as previous. Needless to say, she’d learned that the hard way.

‘On the contrary.’ He’d heard. He flicked her skirt up out of the way and pulled her knickers down to her knees with a quick, practiced movement. The cool dungeon air was a shock to her warm flesh, a sensation that always caught her by surprise. ‘Good girls DO get spankings, and they take them with decorum. No foolish, useless begging or pleading, and certainly without sulking.’

He placed his heavy hand against her bottom. A small sigh escaped her.

‘A good girl is grateful to her disciplinarian for keeping her behaviour in check, and she accepts her spanking without trying to wriggle out of it,’ he continued. ‘A good girl knows that she NEEDS someone to take a firm hand with her, needs someone to spank her, lest she become a bad girl.’ His hand rubbed the cheek it was resting against slightly.

Another sigh, slightly louder this time. She squirmed against him slightly, unable to help herself.

‘A bad girl NEVER looks forward to a spanking. She is resentful, and sorry that she got caught misbehaving. A good girl does, because she knows that she needs to be held to account, especially for any wrongdoing. A good girl always says “thank you” after her spanking to her disciplinarian. And a good girl also knows what reward she gets afterwards...if she takes her spanking like a good girl.’ He slipped his hand between her thighs, parting them slightly so he could stroke a finger through her folds.

‘Oh, Sir!’ Another squirm, as the finger was oh so welcome but not nearly enough.

He removed his hand long enough to give her a quick smack, intended to remind her that she was to keep still. As maintenance spankings weren’t given with as much force or duration as a punishment spanking, it was expected that she would stay relatively still the entire time she was bent over his knees. No undue movement was tolerated, and any kicking would certainly result in the spanking being turned into a paddling. He soon replaced the hand where it was, and the stroking continued.

She tried her hardest this time, quivering with the effort of not rocking against his hand, or rutting against his leg.

‘However.’ His fingertip found her most sensitive area, that little concentration of nerve endings, and began to rub it in little circles. He continued, ignoring the soft moans. ‘However, BAD girls are the ones who don’t get spankings. Bad girls have to clean cauldrons without magic during their detentions, and chop the ingredients for the first years. Only good girls find themselves over my knee getting their naughty bare bottoms spanked. Only good girls are allowed to come bent over my lap after I’ve finished spanking them.’

‘Sir...please...’ More of a gasp, breathy with need. The feel of his hand on her bottom and between her legs, the repetition of his words in that low tone he always used when he was lecturing her, reminding her over and over what he was about to do to her, was driving her to fever pitch. Surely he could feel for himself how wet she was getting, how desperate.

‘You.’ His velvety voice was even softer this time, almost a caress. ‘You, and only YOU, get spankings from me. Because you’re my good girl.’

And with that, he withdrew his hand to bring it down across her buttock with a sharp slap.


End file.
